Era Baru
by nalu.kuran
Summary: Akulah orang yang kalian cari, lepaskan mereka atau ku bunuh kalian. Naruto-nii a..aku mencintai mu.
1. Chapter 1

**Era Baru**

**Chapter 1**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruto. U, Naruko. U & Menma**

**Musuh dan Kawan Baru**

**Desclaimer : Tidak ada**

**Summary : Akulah orang yang kalian cari, lepaskan mereka atau ku bunuh kalian. Naruto-nii a..aku mencintai mu.**

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

Suatu hari disebuah desa ternama yang berada dinegara api bernama Konoha saat itu sedang dilaksanakan ujian chunin untuk para peserta genin salah satu yang lolos adalah adik dari rokudaime hokage bernama Menma. Kenapa Menma bukan Naruto? Kejadian ini berlangsung sekitar lima bulan lalu dimana Naruto Uzumaki pergi dari konoha. Dan berapa hari kemudian datanglah dua orang pengembara, orang tersebut sangat sama dengan Naruto, tapi dia bukanlah sang Uzumaki dia bernama Menma Namikaze dan satu lagi seorang perempuan yang juga sama seperti Naruto dan Menma dia adalah Naruko Namikaze. Adik dari Menma.

Saat ujian chunin berlangsung saat ini Naruko sedang melawan Shima dia termasuk dari salah satu clan ternama bernama clan Nara. Dia anak dari Shikamaru yang sekarang menjabat sebagai asisten Hokage dan anak dari Temari yang sekarang menjadi salah satu penduduk Konoha setelah menikah dengan Shikamaru

Saat ini Shima sedang terdesak oleh Naruko, tapi dengan kecerdasan dari ayahnya Shima berhasil menghalau semua jurus Naruko, tapi Shima sendiri juga tidak bisa melancarkan jurus bayangannya.

Disaat yang sama di pintu utama Konoha datang tiga pendatang misterius, mereka bertiga memakai jubah serba hitam. Berbeda dengan akatsuki yang memiliki ciri awan merah dijubahnya. Sedangkan pendatang ini tidak memiliki ciri khusus hanya mengenakan jubah serba hitam.

Pada saat Kotetsu dan Izumo menghentikan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menyerang kotetsu dan Izumo dengan cepat dan berhasil membuat luka parah disekitar daerah vital kedua penjaga ini.

"jadi ini Konoha? Tidak terlalu buruk." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh besar. "aahh… ayo cepat selesai misi ini. Aku ingin cepat kembali tidur." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang badannya paling kecil. "hah… kau ini kerja hanya tidur saja. Ingat tearget kita adalah adik dari Hokage yang sekarang, lagi pula Konoha termasuk dari Negara aliansi." Kata satu-satunya perempuan diTim ini.

"baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah paham, sekarang kita berpencar dan siapapun yang menemukan adik daei hokage langsung bawa dia kedepan pintu utama konoha dan kirim sinyal dan bunuh semua yang menghalangi walaupun itu Hokage." Kata Pria bertubuh besar. "baik, kami menngerti." Kata dua rekannya. Mereka pun langsung berpencar untuk menemukan adik sang Hokage.

"hah..hah…hah… baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya." Kata Naruko sambil membuat empat bunshin dan langsung menyerang Shima. Shima tidak tinggal diam diapun langsung mengeluarkan jurus kagemane miliknya, tapi sayang yang yang ditangkap oleh Shima hanyalah bunshin dari Naruko sedangkan Naruko yang asli menyerang Shima dari atas menggunakan kaki bagian belakangnya dan berhasil membuat Shima tersungkur. Dan wasit pun menghentikan pertandingan yang dimenangkan Naruko. Tapi sayang saat Naruko bersenang-senang dari belakang Naruko muncul sosok salah satu dari pendatang dan langsung menculik Naruko. Menma yang melihat itu langsung marah dan berusaha mengejarnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung menyuruh beberapa Anbu untuk mengamankan penduduk.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke Konoha langsung membantu Menma untuk mengejar penculik tersebut. Dibantu dengan Karin yang sekarang sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Menma dan sasuke berhasil menemukan penculik itu. "lepaskan dia." Kata Menma marah.

Disaat itu Menma yang tidak menyadari serangan dari belakang "Doton: tetsu no ken." Menma yang tidak menyadarinya langsung terkena dan mental. Sasuke pun juga terpental karena sipengguna menggunakan dua tangannya "sepertinya kau berhasil ya." Kata pria bertubuh besar yang selesai merobohkan Menma dan Sasuke. "tak ku sangka kalo kamu lah yang menemukan" kata salah satu rekan timnya yang perempuan. "sudahlah ayo kita kembali." Kata pria bertubuh paling kecil.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dengan membawa Naruko. Sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke masih tersungkur ditanah akibat serangan lawannya tersebut. "Sialan. Aku pasti akan membawa kamu kembali Naruko." Aku berjanji, kata Menma.

**Uzumakigakure No Sato**

**"**hah… yang benar saja, masa uzukage kerjaan Cuma tidur siang." Kata laki-laki berambut merah yang melihat uzukage tertidur pulas dimeja kerjanya. Karena kesal laki-laki tersebut langsung menjitak kepala uzukagenya tersebut. Uzukage pun langsung terbangun karena jitakkan dikpala. "aduh… kenapa kau menjitakku." Kata sang uzukage.

"kau ini uzukage, bukan kah kau ingin mengembalikan kehidupan diuzumakigakure ini." Kata laki-laki berambut merah. "tapi setidaknya jangan menjitak dong. Kan sakit." Kata sang Uzukage.

"sudahlah, lagipula aku kesini Cuma ingin memberikan pesan dari mizukage, bahwa konoha baru diserang, bukan Cuma konoha, tapi iwa, suna, kiri dan kumo juga baru diserang. Tapi anehnya yang diculik murid genin-chunin saja. Sedangkan jounin keatas tetap dibiarkan.

"jadi mereka minta bantuan kita." Kata Uzukage. "ya jelas lah, lagian kau ini pahlawan dalam perang dunia ninja keempat dan orang yang berhasil menghancurkan akatsuki." Kata laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"baiklah kita jalankan misi ini." Kata sang uzukage. "oh iya rokudaime dari hokage dan sasuke pergi untuk menyelamatkan adik sang rokudaime hokage." Kata laki-laki berambut merah. "hah siapa mereka?" kata Uzukage. "mereka adalah Menma Namikaze dan Naruko Namikaze." Kata laki-laki berambut Merah.

"tapi bukan kah namikaze adalah marga dari ayah ku." Kata uzukage. "aku juga tidak tau, tapi dari beritanya nama mereka memang menggunakan marga namikaze." Kata laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. "begitu ya, baiklah kita berdua juga akan menyerang langsung mereka." Kata uzukage.

"tapi jangan lupakan posisimu Naruto bagaimana pun, sekarang kamu seorang uzukage." Kata anak laki-laki berambut merah. "iya..iya Yoga. Aku mengerti kok." Kata Uzukage a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki. Sebelum uzukage a.k.a Naruto pergi bersama Yoga. Datang dua kilatan merah. "biar kami yang pergi." Kata perempuan berambut merah dan dikuncir ponytail

"benar, tugas kalian berdua adalah melindungi uzumakigakure ini. Lagipula bisa saja mereka menyerang desa ini." Kata laki-laki berambut merah panjang sampai menutup satu matanya dengan rambutnya dan sepertinya dia seumuran dengan perempuan berambut merah disebelahnya yang dikuncir ponytail

Mendengar hal itu uzukage a.k.a Naruto hanya menghela nafas . baiklah Yona dan Yoha. Kalian akan menerima misi untuk membantu dan menyelamatkan tawanan yang diculik dari lima desa aliansi oleh kelompok misterius. Misi ini akan masuk ke misi rank A – rank S" kata uzukage a.k.a Naruto

"baik…." Kata perempuan yang dikuncir ponytail a.k.a Yona dan laki-laki disebelahnya yang mata satunya tertutup oleh rambutnya a.k.a Yoha. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ke hutan diperbatasan konoha dan ame dengan kilatan berwarna merah

Sementara itu

"jadi Cuma segini yang bisa kalian tangkap." Kata laki-laki yang merupakan pemimpin mereka. "tuan tenang saja, kami menangkapmereka yang masih ditahap genin, supaya tuan mudah menjadikan mereka pengikut, tuan" kata laki-laki bertubuh besardengan kapak bergerigi yang berada dikedua punggungnya.

"khu….khu….khu…. sepertinyakalian berhasil menangkap adik rokudaime dari konoha ya." Kata laki-lakibertubuh hitam dengan kedua matanya yang memiliki enamtanda koma melingkar. Sedangkan grup yang berhasil menangkap adik rokudaime hokage a.k.a Naruko hanya berdiam diri saja. Mereka pun dimasukin semua ke penjara setiap penjara terdiri dari lima sampai tujuh orang.

"sial kita kehilangan mereka." Kata Menma sambil meninju tanah. "tenanglah Menma kita akan terus mencari, lagipula kita telah meminta bantuan kepada Uzumakigakure." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya. 'kalo begitu mana ban." Sebelum Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Datanglah dua kilatan berwarna merah menuju mereka berdua. "kami bantuan itu, dan kami tau dimana lokasinya mereka." Kata perempuan berambut merah yang diikat ponytail a.k.a Yona dan disebelahnya laki-laki yang mata satunya tertutup oleh rambutnya a.k.a Yoha. "baiklah kalo begitu bawa kami kesana." Kata Menma. Mereka berempat pun akhirnya pergi menuju tempat musuh misterius yang menculik Naruko


	2. Chapter 2

**Era Baru**

**Chapter 2**

**Tokoh : Yona S, Yoha S, Sasuke U & Menma**

**Penyelamatan**

**Desclaimer : Di Chapter Ini Akan Ada Pertarungan Antara Tetso versus Sasuke dan Menma**

**Summary : Akulah orang yang kalian cari, lepaskan mereka atau ku bunuh kalian. Naruto-nii a..aku mencintai mu.**

Rokudaime hokage a.k.a Menma bersama Sasuke, Yoha dan Yona melacak markas orang-orang misterius yang telah menculik banyak ninja termasuk adik dari Menma yaitu Naruko

**Disuatu Tempat**

"sepertinya ada tamu yang sedang menuju kesini." Kata seseorang mirip Zetsu. "siapa mereka?" kata perempuan dengan senjata boomerang besar dipunggungnya. "mereka rokudaime hokage, ketua anbu dan dua jounin yang sepertinya dari Uzumakigakure." Kata laki-laki yang mirip Zetsu tadi.

"baiklah kita akan pindah dan bawa semua tahanan menggunakan element kayu. Terus untuk Tetso dan Yuku kalian berdua akan ditugaskan membunuh mereka." Kata pemimpin mereka. Mereka semua pun pergi membawa semua tahanan yang tertidur karena diberikan bom tidur dan menggunakan elemen kayu yang dibuat seperti penjara dan dibawa oleh mereka. Sementara itu Yuku dan Tetso bersiap untuk mengalahkan tamu mereka

**Sementara Itu**

"jadi ini tempatnya markas mereka?" kata Menma. "tidak salah lagi. Lagipula sepertinya ada yang menunggu kita." Jawab Yoha "berapa orang?" kata Sasuke "dua orang, tapi lebih baik kita berpasangan. Aku dan Yoha sedangkan Menma bersama Sasuke." Kata Yona. Mereka berempat pun setuju dan langsung menghancurkan batu besar yang dijadikan pintu masuk itu dengan menggunakan chidori milik Sasuke

Didalam sana sudah ada yang menunggu mereka. Satu perempuan dengan tanda kutukan dibagian pusar a.k.a Yuku dan laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan kedua tangannya yang bersisik a.k.a Tetso. Mereka pun langsung berpasangan Yoha sama Yona sedangkan Menma sama Sasuke. Sedangkan itu Tetso yang menghadang rokudaime a.k.a Menma dan Sasuke, sedangkan Yuku berhadapan dengan Yona dan Yoha disisi yang lain "dimana adikku?" bentak Menma. "jadi kau rokudaime ya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak lebih dari kakak yang gagal." Jawab Tetso mengejek. Disisi lain "dimana mereka semua? Kami tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian." Kata Yoha. Yoha tau bahwa lawannya lebih kuat walaupun Sasuke menggunakan susanoo miliknya dan Menma menggunakan dark kyuubi miliknya mereka belum tentu menang.

**Menma dan Sasuke versus Tetso**

"kembalikan adikku." Kata Menma geram. "adikmu, sayangnya dia sudah tidak ada disini." Sahut Tetso angkuh. "kau ini." Kata Menma emosi dan menyerang Tetso. "futon: yami rasen shuriken." Menma melempar jurusnya kearah Tetso, tapi sia-sia karena Tetso dapat mementalkan serangan Menma dengan tangannya

Menma yang tidak percaya melihat jurusnya dipentalkan langsung menyerang Tetso secara membabi buta. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan dan membangkitkan susanoo. Setelah membangkitkan susanoo, Sasuke membantu Menma menyerang Tetso, tapi itu juga gagal karena susanoo milik sasuke hanya menyerang bunshin milik Tetso.

Tetso pun menyerang balik Menma menggunakan elemen air "suiton: same no shin nyū" dan munculah hiu-hiu milik Tetso menyerang Menma. Sasuke melihat itu langsung menembakkan amaterasu miliknya kea rah hiu-hiu tersebut dan memunculkan asap yang tebal. Tetso tidak menyerah dan kali ini menyerang Sasuke yang bisa menjadi ancaman daripada Menma. Tetso langsung mengubah sisik yang berada dikedua tangannya menjadi lebih tanjam dan beracun

Tetso langsung berlari kearah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terlindungi. Karena dia berada di dalam susanoo miliknya. Sasuke pun menyerang Tetso menggunakan panah dari susanoo miliknya, tapi serangan itu berhasil dihindari oleh Tetso. Tetso langsung membuat tiga bunshin air dan empat bunshin tanah. Menma dan sasuke hanya bisa terperangah meilhat hal itu, bunshin-bunshin tersebut membagi dua tim. dua bunshin tanah dan dua bunshin air menghadang Menma, sedangkan satu bunshin tanah, dua bunshin air dan termasuk Tetso yang asli menghadang Sasuke.

**Menma versus Bunshin Tanah dan Bunshin Air**

Menma yang berhadapan langsung dengan para bunshin dari Tetso langsung memanggil kyuubi, tapi para bunshin tidak tinggal diam dan menyerang kyuubi menggunakan elemen gabungan air dan tanah menjadi elemen kayu, tapi sebelum mereka menggabungkan elemen mereka menjadi elemen kayu

Menma menggabungkan elemen angin miliknya dengan bijuudama milik Kyuubi dan langsung menembakannya langsung kearah para bunshin. Salah satu bunshin air menggunakan salah satu jutsu "suiton: kabe kūki" munculah tembok yang terbuat dari air dan berhasil menahan serangan gabungan Menma dan Kyuubi.

Sedangkan bunshin tanah dan satu bunshin air yang lain menggabungkan jutsu mereka menjadi elemen kayu dan menyerang Kyuubi dan Menma. "mokuton: mokuzai rokku". Munculah puluhan kayu yang menyerang kyuubi dan mengunci gerakannya. Sedangkan Menma melompat dari kyuubi dan menyerang salah satu bunshin air menggunakan elemen anginmiliknya "futon: dai rasenringu." Serangan ini hampir sama dengan futon rasenshuriken milik Naruto, bedanya dai rasenringu ini lebih mirip planet sartunus dengan ukuran satu banding satu juta.

Bunshin air milik Tetso pun berhasil dikalahkan. Setelah itu menma langsung menyerang dengan taijutsu mode sage dan berhasil mengalahkan satu bunshin tanah dan bunshin air yang satunya. Sekarang sisa satu bunshin tanah milik Tetso yang melawan Naruto

**Sasuke Versus Tetso Dan Para Bunshin**

Sasuke tidak segan – segan Menyerang langsung satu bunshin tanah milik Tetso menggunakan kirin dan kedua bunshin itu langsung kalah, sedangkan dua bunshin air milik Tetso langsung di hajar menggunakan amaterasu. Tetso sendiri langsung menggabungkan dirinya dengan bunshin tanah yang sedang melawan Menma dan itu membuat Tetso mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sekeras batu

**Sasuke Dan Menma versus Tetso Doton Mode**

Sasuke langsung menggukan Tsukuyomi miliknya dan berhasil menjebak Tetso dalam genjutsu selama tujuh puluh dua jam. Didalam genjutsu tersebut Menma menyerang bersama Sasuke menggunakan jutsu gabungan amaterasu dan dai rasenringu. Tetso hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit. Tetso bukannya tidak bisa melawan, tapi didalam genjutsu tersebut Tetso berada diposisi disalip seperti Kakashi waktu terkena Tsukuyomi milik Itachi.

Sasuke pun melepaskan Tsukoyomi miliknya terhadap Tetso, sebelum Sasuke menginstrogasi Tetso, Menma yang masihmarah langsung menyerang tetso dengan dai rasenringu dari jarak dekat, tapi betapa kagetnya Menma bahwa yang diserangnya hanya bunshin milik Tetso, sedangkan Tetso berhasil menghindari serangan genjutsu Sasuke.

Tetso yang berhasil lolos. Langsung menyerang Menma menggunakan elemen tanah. Tapi sebelum Tetso melakukannya dia sudah dikelilingi amaterasu milik sasuke yang akhirnya membakar Tetso. Tapi Tetso berhasil melindungi dirinya dan masuk ketanah. Disaat itu kyuubi pun masuk kembali ke tubuh Menma. Tetso langsung menyerang Menma yang baru saja menarik kyuubi kedalam dirinya dari bawah dan mengenai dagu Menma dan membuat Menma terpental. Sasuke lagi-lagi menggunakan amaterasu dan kali ini juga gagal, karena sebelum sasuke melakukannya. Sasuke menghindari serangan kuchiyose milik Tetso yang juga menyerang Sasuke dari dalam tanah.

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan susanoo miliknya dan membunuh kuchiyose milik Tetso sedangkan Menma menggunakan bunshin untuk menghindari serangan Tetso yang terus menembakan peluru yang terbuat dari batu kearah Menma. Tapi itu semua hanya mengenai bunshin Menma. Sedangkan Menma sendiri bersembunyi. Tetso yang kesal langsung menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu Chikyū no hakaimono. Dalam sekejap markas itu hancur berkeping-keping Menma pun mau tidak harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terlindungi oleh susanoo. Terjadi pertarungan antara Menma dan Tetso yang sengit, karena keduanya menggunakan taijutsu. Menma dan Tetso saling meninju dan menemdang untuk menjatuhkan salah satu.

Tetso yang sudah lemah akibat banyak chakra yang keluar melebihi kapasitas. Menjadi kesempatan buat Menma. Menma kembali menggunakan bunshin untuk menarik perhatian Tetso, sedangkan Menm sendiri menyiapkan Dai Rasenringu dan yami rasenshuriken. Rupanya Tetso kembali menembakan peluru batunya kea rah semua bunshin Menma. Dalam kumpulan asap Menma menyerang tetso dengan jurus gabungan Dai rasenringu dan yami rasenshuriken. Dan itu berhasil membuat Tetso terpental dan tumbang ke tanah yang hancur


	3. Chapter 3

**Era Baru**

**Chapter 3**

**Tokoh : Yona S, Yoha S, Sasuke U & Menma**

**Penyelamatan Bag 2**

**Desclaimer : Di Chapter Ini Akan Ada Pertarungan Antara Yuku versus Yoha dan Yona**

**Summary : Akulah orang yang kalian cari, lepaskan mereka atau ku bunuh kalian. Naruto-nii a..aku mencintai mu.**

**Yuku versus Yoha dan Yona**

Ditempat lain juga terjadi pertarungan yang sengit. Yuku melepaskan kekuatan kutukan level dua. Dimana tubuhnya mengeluarkan dua pasang tangan. Yang mengubah tangannya menjadi enam, masing-masing tangan memegang sabit. Ditubuh bagian belakang muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar.

Bukan Cuma itu Yuku juga menggunakan kuchiyose untuk memanggil beberapa hewan, seperti serigala, kalajengking dan kelelawar. Dipihak Yona dan Yoha, Yoha juga menggunakan kuchiyose untuk memanggil tiga rubah, yang masing-masing berwarna putih, biru dan merah. Mengubah dirinya menjadi sage mode dan menyerang Yuku.

Sage mode milik Yona berbeda dengan sage mode yang lain. Sage mode yang dilakukan Yona memunculkan ekor dan telinganya menjadi telinga rubah dan itu akan meningkatkan kecepatan dan taijutsu milik Yona.

**Yoha versus Para Kuchiyose**

Yoha menaiki rubah putih dan menyerang serigala milik Yuku, sedangkan rubah biru menyerang kelelawar milik Yuku dan rubah merah menyerang kalajengking. Serigala milik Yuku dapat dengan mudahnya dikalahkan dengan cara dibekukan melalui serangan kombinasi salju dan angin milik rubah putih dan Yoha. Sedangkan pertarungan sengit dilakukan rubah biru dan kelelawar. Mereka saling menyerang dan bertahan menggunakan elemen air dan angin. Sedangkan rubah merah juga melakukan pertarungan sengit melawan kalajengking. Dikarenakan ekor dari kalajengking tersebut mampu melenyapkan serangan api dari rubah merah. Sedangkan kedua capitnya mampu mengeluarkan listrik, begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang mampu mengeluarkan racun.

Yoha dan rubah putih langsung membantu rubah biru dan rubah merah. Rubah putih membantu rubah biru, sedangkan Yoha membantu rubah merah. Kelelawar yang menghadapi dua kuchiyose langsung kewalahan, sedangkan kalajengking masih mampu menahan serangan Yoha dan rubah merah walaupun diserang dari dua arah sekaligus.

**Dipihak Lain Yona versus Yuku Kutukan Level Dua**

"ck… yang benar saja melawan bocah-bocah seperti kalian saja, saya harus menggunakan kekuatan penuh" kata Yuku yang emosi. Yona yang mendengar hal itu hanya cuek dan mengeluarkan katana dan pisau kecil untuk melawan Yuku. Yuku yang dicuekkin oleh Yona bertambah marah dan jengkel. Yuku langsung mengeluarkan elemen angin "futon: arekuruu arashi" dan membuat tempat tersebut juga hancur berkeping-keping. Namun Yona mampu menghindar dari badai tersebut, tapi Yuku langsung menyerang Yona menggunakan sabit yang ada disemua tangannya.

Yona hanya mampu menghindar dan tidak dapat menyerang Yuku, disebabkan serangan Yuku yang sangat cepat dan terarah ke jantung Yona. Yona akhirnya menggunakan bunshin dan munculah enam bunshin menahan serangan Yuku menggunakan kunai. Sedangkan Yona yang asli terlihat kelelahan, berbeda dengan Yoga dan Yoha yang menggabungan dirinya seratus persen dengan rubah, sedangkan Yona hanya empat puluha lima persen saja. Tetapi dibandingkan Yoga dan Yoha, Yona secara kecepatan jauh diatas daripada kedua saudaranya tersebut. Walaupun begitu Yona lebih cepat lelah dibanding kedua saudaranya.

**Disaat Yang Sama**

Kelelawar milik Yuku dapat dikalahkan oleh kedua rubah milik Yoha, tetapi kedua rubah tersebut juga mundur akibat kelelahan. Sedangkan itu kalajengking masih melakukan pertarungan sengit dengan rubah merah dan Yoha. Yuku yang mengetahui dua kuchiyose miliknya kalah. Langsung menuju kalajengking dan menggabungkan tubuhnya.

**Yuku Kutukan Level dua + Sasori** **Mode versus Yoha dan Yona**

Yuku yang masih dalam mode kutukan level dua bergabung dengan kalajengking miliknya. Ekor dan capit kalajengking tumbuh dari tubuh Yuku dan kedua capit tersebut menjadi tangan ketujuh dan kedelapan. Yona dan Yoha hanya bisa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena sebelum ini tidak ada orang yang bergabung dengan kuchiyose miliknya dan itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Sampai harus mengorbankan dirinya dengan cara bergabung dengan kuchiyose. Yona langsung memunculkan bunshin lagi, sedangkan Yoha langsung mengembalikan kuchiyose miliknya dan mengeluarkan pedang kembar miliknya. Lalu digabungkannya elemen angin miliknya dengan pedang tersebut, akibatnya membuat pedang itu menjadi lebih tajam dan jangkauannya lebih jauh dan panjang.

Semua bunshin milik Yona langsung menahan sabit milik Yuku. Sedangkan Yoha menyerang capit milik Yuku dan Yona menyerang Yuku, tapi dapat ditahan oleh ekor kalajengking milik kuchiyose yang ada ditubuh Yuku. Yona tersebut juga rupanya hanya bunshin milik Yona, Yona pun muncul dari bawah dan meninju dagu Yuku yang terbuka membuat Yuku terpental ke udara, Yoha langsung melompat ke atas Yuku dan meninju wajah Yuku. Saat itu dibawah Yona sudah menyiapkan tinjuan dengan kekuatan penuh. Sesaat Yuku sebelum mendarat ditanah, perut Yuku langsung ditinju oleh Yona dengan kekuatan penuh dan membuat Yuku tersungkur. Yuku akhirnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri akibat kehabisan chakra dan bebrapa tulang milik Yuku hancur akibat serangan Yoha dan Yona barusan. Yona dan Yoha langsung ketempat Sasuke dan Menma dengan hiraishin setelah mereka mengalahkan Yuku.

**Diperbatasan Iwa dan Konoha**

Banyak yang menuju kesana ada sekitar sepuluh bayangan menuju kesana dari arah konohagakure, sedangkan ada dua dari uzumakigakure kearah yang sama. Begitu juga Menma, Sasuke, Yoha dan Yona menuju ketempat yang sama. Mereka berempat kesan akibat jurus dari Ino. Sedangkan Tim uzumaki yang terdiri dari dua orang tersebut memiliki chakra yang bisa saling terhubung, oleh karena itu Tim Uzumaki bisa langsung ke markas musuh.

Tim konoha dan Menma yang bersama Sasuke, Yoha dan Yona sampai terlebih dahulu. "siapa mereka?" kata Kiba menunjuk kearah Yoha dan Yona. "mereka bantuan dari Uzumakigakure. Sudah kita bahas ini nanti. Sekarang kita harus mencari markasnya, tapi apa benar ada disini Ino?" kata Sasuke. "iya.. aku yakin sekali Sasuke-kun." Jawab Ino. "baiklah kita berpencar berpasangan. Setiap pasangan terdiri dari dua orang." Kata Yona. Menma dan sasuke langsung setuju, tapi Tim konoha masih curiga. Melihat hal itu Menma langsung angkat bicara. "Baiklah kami semua akan membagi Tim dan setiap Tim terdiri dari dua orang." Kata Menma. Tim konoha akhirnya setuju dan pergi berpasangan.

Kiba bersama Hinata, Sakura bersama Sai, Ino bersama Shikamaru, Tenten bersama Lee dan Shino bersama Chouji. Sedangkan Menma bersama Sasuke begitu juga dengan Yona dan Yoha. Mereka menyelinap kemarkas musuh. Rupanya didalam markas tersebut ada enam buah pilar yang seperti penjara. Tim konoha bersama Yoha dan Yona pergi ke masing-masing pilar yang ada di enam titik, sedangkan Menma bersama Sasuke menuju ke pusat dari markas musuh. Tapi Tim konoha tidak menemukan selain genin dan chuni yang diculik begitu juga ditempat Yona dan Yoha mereka tidak menemukan siapa pun selain genin dan chunin. Berbeda dengan Menma dan Sasuke yang bertemu dengan enam sosok Rikudou

**Menma dan Sasuke Versus Para Rikudou**

Menma dan Sasuke yag baru selesai bertarung melawan Tetso akibatnya mereka langsung kualahan nebghadapi para rikudou. Berbeda dengan para Rikudou Pein dan rikudou Tobi/Uchiha Obito. Rikudou ini dapat bergerak dan berbicara sesuai dengan keinginannya. Samanya adalah mereka tidak dapat menyerang tubuh yang aslinya. Masing-masing nama mereka adalah Sei, Sen, Byaku, Gen, Zabu, dan Suku dan jurusnya hampir semua keikei genkai, seperti Sen pungguna elemen es, Byaku pengguna elemen Kristal, Sei elemen Kayu, Suku elemen gravitasi, Gen elemen salju, dan Zabu adalah master dari genjutsu yang melebihi Kurenai dan Itachi.

Sedangkan Tim dari Uzumaki baru saja sampai dan merasakan banyak sekali aliran chakra yang tersebar dari dalam tempat tersebut. Salah satunya menggunakan Sage mode untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu orang itu langsung memberikan kode kepada teman disebelahnya untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan Yoha dan Yona yang merasakan chakra bahwa ada Uzumaki lain disini langsung tersenyum senang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Era Baru**

**Chapter 4**

**Tokoh : Yoga. S, Naruto. U, Naruko. U & Menma**

**Munculnya Uzumaki Naruto**

**Desclaimer : Mungkin Akan Ada Cerita Mengenai Kenapa naruto Menjadi Uzukage**

**Summary : Akulah orang yang kalian cari, lepaskan mereka atau ku bunuh kalian. Naruto-nii a..aku mencintai mu.**

Yoha dan Yona yang merasakan chakra bahwa ada Uzumaki lain disini langsung tersenyum senang. Dikarenakan mereka tahu siapa yang akan membantu mereka.

**Menma versus Sei, Byaku dan Suku**

Menma sudah kualahan, sekarang harus berhadapan dengan tiga rikudou, disaat yang sama salah satu dari tim uzumaki langsung menyerang tiga rikudou tersebut dan mementalkan ketiganya. Menma dan tiga rikudou langsung terkejut. "siapa kau, apa mau mu?" kata Menma yang masih kelelahan. "tenang saja, kami ada dipahak kalian. Nama ku Yoga Sawada dari Uzumakigakure." Kata salah satu Tim uzumaki a.k.a Yoga.

**Ditempat Yang Sama**

**Sasuke versus Sen, Zabu dan Gen**

Sasuke yang terlihat juga kualahan langsung dibantu dengan dua rasengan. Sasuke dan tiga rikudou tersebut terkejut. "siapa itu?" kata Sasuke. Sasuke tau bahwa itu bukan Menma, tapi jika itu musuh Sasuke akan semakin kesulitan. "kau sudah lupa dengan ku rupanya, sasu-teme." Jawab orang yang memakai tudung tersebut sambil melepas tudungnya. "k…kau Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang kaget melihat orang tersebut a.k.a Naruto

**Di Enam Tiang**

Tim konoha bersama Yona dan Yoha berhasil menyelamatkan genin dan chunin yang diculik, tapi Naruko adik dari Menma tidak ada diantara mereka. Ino yang mengetahui hal itu langsung melapor ke Menma dan Sasuke.

**Ditempat Menma, Sasuke, Yoga dan Naruto**

Mengetahui hal itu Menma langsung geram dan marah. "dimana Naruko? Dimana kalian menyembunyikan adikku." Kata Menma. Naruko yang mendengar suara Menma, mulai terbangun. "ni…nii-chan." Kata Naruko Lemah. Naruto yang menggabungkan dirinya dan kyuubi ditambah dengan mode sage. Mendengar suara perempuan di menara yang ada didepannya

Dengan hiraishin Naruto langsung menuju kemenara yang ada didepannya, tapi langsung dihadang oleh Zabu dan Gen. Naruto yang sudah terlanjur langsung menggunakan taijutsu ke Zabu dan Gen. hal itu membuat Zabu dan Gen tersungkur.

Naruto pun langsung menerobos pelindung yang mengelilingi tiang itu, Naruto yang masuk kedalam menara. Naruto terkejut melihat pemepuan yang mirip dengan dirinya. 'ini kan mirip dengan jurus henge milikku, tapi kenapa kecil sekali.' Pikir Naruto. "ni..nii-chan." Kata sosok perempuan. "a…aku bukan Nii-san mu. Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki. Nama mu siapa?" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan Naruko. "na…nama ku Naruko Namikaze." Kata Naruko yang masih lemah.

"kalo begitu ayo pergi dari sini." Kata Naruto setelah membebaskan Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko hanya mengangguk lemah. Naruto yang melihat kondisi Naruko lemah. Naruto langsung menggendong Naruko dan menggunakan hiraishin. Yoga yang menyadari bahwa Naruto pergi langsung memberi sinyal kepada Menma. Sedangkan sasuke yang melihat kilatan berwarna jingga langsung mengikutinya

**Hutan Amegakure**

Tim konoha bersama Yoha dan Yona berkumpul dihutan amegakure tiba-tiba muncul kilatan jingga dan merah bersama Menma dan Sasuke. "siapa mereka?" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kerah Yoga dan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto menjawab "mereka juga dari uzumakigakure sama seperti kami." Kata Yoha. "kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Sakura. "huh kalian semua jahat, terutama kau Sakura-chan. Ku kira kau masih ingat dengan ku." Kata Naruto yang melepas tudung dan jubahnya dan diikuti oleh Yoga.

"kau benar naruto?" kata Sakura sedih. "tentu saja Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto. "sudah dulu reuninya lebih baik ketempat yang lebih aman dulu." Kata Yoga. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke konoha, tapi sebelum itu mereka mengembalikan genin-chuni ke desa masing-masing.

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Dikonoha Naruto disambut bukan Cuma semua temannya, tapi juga guru, dan lima kage termasuk Tsunade yang sudah menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya sendiri. Melihat hal itu Yoga, Yona dan Yoha ikut senang, tapi tidak bagi Menma yang menemanin Naruko dirumah sakit Konoha. Naruto pun menjelaskan bagaimana dan kenapa dia meninggalkan konoha dan menjadi uzukage

**Flashback**

Perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah pahlawan dari perang shino keempat, tapi sekarang disinilah aku ditengah hutan belantara. Perang telah selesai, misi kepada shinobi berkurang. Bahkan belakangan ini aku Cuma belajar jurus milik ayahku yang juga merupakan hokage keempat, yaitu jurus hiraishin no jutsu. Dengan jutsu ini aku bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

Tapi berbeda dengan ayahku, aku ingin menguasai jutsu dengan empat tahap. Yang pertama adalah dengan mode normal, kedua dengan mode sage, ketiga dengan mode kyuubi dan keempat dengan mode sage plus mode kyuubi. Pada saat aku ingin menguasainya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa aku ditunjuk menjadi uzukage kedua. Kabar tersebut dibawa oleh seekor burung.

Aku yang membaca surat itu awalnya ragu dan curiga, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Setelah aku menyelesaikan hiraishin no jutsu dalam semua tahap. Aku pergi ke uzumakigakure no sato. Disana rupanya hanya ada tiga orang, yaitu Yoga, Yoha dan Yona

Mereka bertiga menjelaskan bahwa aku sebagai pewaris dari desa uzumakigakure no sato ini, pendiri desa ini adalah Uzumaki Mito, yang tidak lain adalah nenek moyangku dan mereka menjelaskan, bahwa aku juga termasuk dari keturunan senju, karena suami dari Uzumaki Mito adalah Hashirama Senju yang tidak lain adalah hokage pertama di Konohagakure no sato

Aku yang mendengar hal itu terkejut dan tidak percaya, lalu mereka memberikan gulungan yang berisi sejarah desa uzumakigakure no sato kepada ku dan mereka meminta ku menjaga gulungan itu dengan menjadi uzukage supaya desa uzumaki ini menjadi makmur kembali, tapi disatu sisi aku ingin menjadi Hokage dari Konohagakure no sato dan disatu sisi aku mau tidak mau harus menjadi Uzukage supaya clan asli ku tidak menghilang, akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan bahwa aku akan menjadi Uzukage.

**FlashBack End**

Setelah semua mendengar hal itu, mereka semua terlihat terkejut dan shock, terutama Sakura. Kenapa dia terlihat yang paling sedih mendengar kabar hal itu bukannya dia hanya mencintai Sasuke? Selama ini rupanya perasaannya kepada Sasuke hanya sekedar perasaan kagum saja kepada Sasuke, setelah Naruto menghilang Sakura tahu bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua telah telanjur. Naruto akan menjadi Uzukage sampai dia mati.

"jadi begitu, tapi kenapa hiks….hiks…. kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dulu Naruto? A….aku sangat cemas saat tahu kau menghilang." Kata Sakura sambil menangis, melihat hal itu Naruto Cuma heran. Kenapa Sakura-chan menangisinya, hanya karena dirinya menghilang. Bukannya dia hanya mencintai Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha seharusnya dia senang, tapi kenapa dia bersedih tentang dirinya yang selama ini hanya dianggap teman satu Tim.

Saat Naruto belum sempat bertanya. Menma keluar dari kamar dimana Naruko dirawat. "Naruto-san kau dipanggil oleh Naruko." Kata Menma yang terlihat kecewa, kenapa? Karena disaat Naruko sadar yang dicarinya adalah Naruto yang notabene bukan siapa-siapanya bukannya Menma yang notabene adalah kakak kandung dari Naruko. Naruto juga heran akan hal itu, tapi Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dan masuk ke kamar Naruko dirawat.

"yo naruko bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruko. "sudah baikan kok Naruto-nii, terima kasih ya." Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum. "sudah tidak apa-apa, itu sudah tugas ku sebagai pahlawan dari perang shinobi keempat." Kata Naruto percaya diri. Sedangkan Naruko hanya tertawa manis. "terus apa kau ingat tentang penculikmu Naruko." Kata Menma yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Naruto. Sedangkan Naruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menma yang mendapat jawaban seperti hanya bisa kecewa. "sudahlah Menma, jangan menekan Naruko. Aku akan menjaganya salama aku diKonoha ini." Kata Naruto. "hah… baiklah tolong jaga adikku ya Naruto. Aku percayakan dia padamu." Kata Menma sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Naruko. Naruko hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang merah.


	5. Chapter 5

Era Baru

Chapter 5

Tokoh : Yoga. S, Naruto. U, Naruko. U & Menma

Saat Yang Damai. Sebelum Perang

Desclaimer : Tidak Ada

Summary : Akulah orang yang kalian cari, lepaskan mereka atau ku bunuh kalian. Naruto-nii a..aku mencintai mu.

**Kata Yoga. baiklah aku akan memberitahu mereka, untuk datang ke pertemuan.**soal Naruko, serahkan pada ku dan tolong jaga Naruko ya, berhasil lolos dan Tetso juga berhasil ** Kata laki-laki bertubuh hitam dengan kedua matanya yang memiliki enam tanda koma melingkar. Disaat itu enam rikudou kembali. Kata Gen. Kata ketua mereka. **

**Pertemuan Enam Kage **

**Kata Gaara. Kata Oonoki. Kata Menma kesal. Kata Yoga. Kata Raikage tegas. Sedangkan Yoga hanya diam tanda setuju. Kata Mei Terumi selaku Mizukage. **Na** kata Sakura gugup. Wajar bila Sakura gugup, Naruto yang sekarang sudah berubah. Dia menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan. Kata Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hatinya langsung sedih. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Naruto sudah tidak memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel chan. Terus Naruto juga lebih konsen keNaruko dari saat Sakura masuk ke kamar Naruko. Kata Sakura dalam hati. **

**Kata Naruto. Sakura pun langsung pergi sambil menangis. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya heran dan kembali fokus menjaga Naruko kembali. Kata suara yang sedikit berat. Kata Naruto, rupanya bukan hanya Naruto. Tapi Naruko dan Menma juga merupakan jinchuriiki dari Kyuubi **

**Saat Naruto dan Kurama mengobrol, Naruko terbangun. kata Naruko. kata Naruto. Naruko pun mulai menceritakan. Bagaimana dia bisa ke dunia dimana Naruto berada. Kata Naruko menjelaskan bagaiman dirinya dan Menma bisa sampai keKonoha. **

**Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Naruko mukanya memerah. **

**Sementara Itu **

**Kata Menma yang sedang kembali Kekonoha bersama Yoga dan Shikamaru. Kata Yoga. Sedangkan shikamaru hanya mengikuti. **

**Konohagakure No Sato **

**Sesampainya diKonoha Menma langsung memanggil semua rookie sebelas, Jounin,Chunin dan Anbu. Untuk menjaga perbatasan dan gerbang Konoha. Sedangkan Yoga menemui Yoha dan Yona ditempat latihan tim tujuh. Kata Yoga. Sedangkan Yona dan Yoha hanya mnurutinya dan merka bertiga kembali ke Uzumakigakure menggunakan hiraishin **

**Sementara itu Naruto yang ditinggal diKonoha berjalan menuju kedai Ichiraku ramen, sesampainya disana Naruto memesan tiga mangkok miso ramen. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung membayar ramennya. Sebelum kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemani Naruko, naruto berkeliling dahulu, saat berkeliling Konoha Naruto melihat beberapa Ninja menuju gerbang dan luar desa. Naruto pun ketemu Shikamaru saat ingin ke kantor Hokage. Untuk menemui menma. kata Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kata Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung melesat ke kantor hokage **

**Kata Naruto. Kata Menma. kata Naruto. Jawab Menma. Kata Naruto yang langsung menuju rumah sakit Konoha dimana naruko dirawat. Sedangkan naruko hanya memandangi kota Kooha dari jendela rumah sakit yang berada di kamarnya menggunakan kursi roda **

**Uzumakigakure No Sato **

**kata Yoga dan semua warga Uzumakigakure langsung setuju dan setengah Jounin dan Anbu mengikuti Yoga keKonohagakure dan setengahnya lagi mengikuti Yoha dan Yona ke Kirigakure, sedangkan Chunin dan genin berjaga diUzumakigakure **

**Konohagakure No Sato **

**kata Naruko, yang duduk diranjang. Kata naruto yang sambil mengupas apel buat Naruko. kata Naruko. kata Naruto. Jawab naruko polos. Kata Naruto. Kata naruko. Jawab Naruto yang selesai mengupas apel untuk Naruko. kata Naruto. kata naruko yang langsung mengambil piring yang isinya apel. Kata naruto tersenyum. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati jendela yang ada dikamar Naruko. Kata Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah yang sedikit bersedih**


End file.
